


A Too Empty Bed and Scary Nightmares

by jihyukkin



Series: The Tales Of Station 74B [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Not, Platonic Cuddling, anxiety?? oh wormmmm hunny, but like, maybe turn it upside down and squint and it'll be there, seunginjin is kind of implied but not really, this is basically a teaser for another fic i'm writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyukkin/pseuds/jihyukkin
Summary: Chan misses his members, and Jeongin needs his leader.(AKA: Practice for an mutants AU, and because I've been needing some TLC in my fics since I don't do it enough.)





	A Too Empty Bed and Scary Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> ((psst,,,,, person reading the beginning notes,,,,,, if you don't want more angst don't read the BONUS section))
> 
> so i needed practice, yeah, and i felt inspiration. i've not done enough (more like any) editing on this so it's probably garbage. i'm sorry in advance.
> 
> basically in this au, all of skz are mutants, which are hunted by the government, and work for an organization called M.P.A. the M.P.A. is trying to get it so mutants aren't being test subjects, massacred, tortured into submission, or more! some of the kids have come from safer areas (and less tragic backstories) than others. 
> 
> ((((((i'm also using this to avoid my chatfic))))))

It was cold in his bed tonight, which was strange.

Well, probably not for a lot of people, but it was for Chan. Usually he had at least Hyunjin clinging onto his arm, or Jisung climbing into the bed to lay on top of him.

But instead M.P.A. had called all of his members out but him and their two new members. He’s used to Minho and Seungmin being called away to support other stations, but having all of his members gone? It felt like M.P.A. was deliberately trying to give him a panic attack.

He counts off his members like sheep, hoping for once he’ll get some sleep. He doesn’t have enough work that he can procrastinate rest anymore.

Kim Woojin, he’s in Minho and Seungmin’s room, probably fast asleep by now. The water-wielder is possibly the only one of them that consistently sleeps at a healthy time.

Lee Minho, he’s working with station 112C, a new group. They only have four members at the moment, so Chan figures it’s fair that M.P.A. sends a hard-hitter. What was their mission again? Ah, they’re supposed to be stealing mutant files from a smaller government base. Hopefully an easier one.

Seo Changbin and Hwang Hyunjin. Those two are out in a storming mission.

Chan feels his breath catch for a minute, but forces it out in a slow exhale.

He knows Changbin and Hyunjin can handle it. Christ, he’s seen those boys work himself.

They’ll be fine.

Seungmin’s helping an older group. He’ll be fine too.

Felix and Jisung? They should be on backup. Or was it tech? Why would Felix be on tech? No, Jisung would be on tech and Felix on doctoring. Yeah, that’s what it was.

Jeongin—

Chan feels a dip in his bed, and suddenly the bed is warm.

“Hyung,” He feels a face pressed against his back.

He rolls over, meeting eyes with his youngest member.

Their station’s baby isn’t looking too hot. Jeongin’s face is stained with tears, and he sniffles every time he breathes in.

“‘Nother precognition?” Chan scoots over, letting Jeongin get in a more comfortable position.

“I,” Jeongin shakes his head, “I can’t tell.”

Chan sighs, pulling up a hand to wipe Jeongin’s tears with a thumb. “Was it about Woojin? One of your lover boys, hm?”

Jeongin shakes his head more violently, sticking it instead into Chan’s chest.

Chan allows him to avoid it, wrapping an arm around Jeongin’s back and shifting his weight to lay straight on his back.

“It’s pretty possible it was just a nightmare,” Chan stares up at the ceiling, “this is your first time in the house with so many of our members gone.”

Jeongin makes some maneuver close to a nod, if one could do that comfortably in their position.

“I used to be super nervous when Changbin and Jisung were called away without me,” He thinks he’s comforting both of them at this point, “and Jisung used to tell me about how anxious they’d get when I kept getting called out without either of them for backup.”

Jeongin isn’t trembling as much anymore, and Chan considers that a win. If he can storytell their baby into bed, he’ll take the chance.

“Have I ever told you how difficult Minho and Seungmin were, when they first joined?” He asks, a smile itching at the corners of his mouth at simply the mention of his favorite source of stories. His members.

“No,” Jeongin’s voice comes out as muffled and distorted, but Chan hears him clear enough.

That night, he tells Jeongin tale after tale of Minho and how much bureaucratic red tape he had to go through to have him in their station, how Seungmin used to freeze the toilets when he was angry at one of them, how even (especially) Changbin has crawled into his bed for some leader-time for himself.

He even pulled out stories back from the days when it was only him, Changbin, and Jisung, before they were considered a respectable station. By the end of the night, he probably told Jeongin about every single thing that happened in the history of their station.

And Chan’s bed is not cold when he goes to sleep. He wouldn’t wish it any other way.

 

BONUS

 

Jeongin listens to Chan’s small snores, and he can only think about looking down the barrel of that gun. The sudden blast.

Red. Everywhere.

But right now he’s with his leader, and he prays to every god he was ever taught about that it was just a nonsensical nightmare.

And yet he can’t help the itch in the back of his head.

Could things be different here? Their little mutant village couldn’t have even imagined the possibility of a government storming, but they know to be careful here. How to protect themselves.

He can’t help the comparisons he’s making. It was like this before. Before he and Woojin lost everything.

“Hyung,” He mutters into Chan’s chest, “What am I supposed to do?”

He grips Chan’s well-worn hoodie tighter.

“The dream, it,” He chokes, “it was about you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! idk what more to say but sorry man,,!!
> 
> tell me what you think of it so far if you feelin the comments section!!


End file.
